


The Emperor's Favorite

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Roman AU, gladiator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Lodovicus is heavily wounded in battle, but a break from his routine may have an upside.
Kudos: 4





	The Emperor's Favorite

The other man was big, huge in comparison even to Lodovicus. He was wielding two sabres, extensions of his massive arms, and had cut down three men so far. Lodovicus had slain five. He was decent with a sword, but near unbeatable with an axe, and took pride in the grisly work thrust upon him. Now Gaius, the large gladiator, turned to face him. His face was hidden beneath a helmet, Vicus' however wasn't as the young fighter had lost his own to an earlier adversary and had not had the time to put it back on. He didn't mind - this way his vision was clear and unimpaired.  
Gaius pointed a sabre at him and called out his name:  
"Lodovicus!"  
The warrior spat blood into the sand.  
Vicus raised his axe, expecting a clean slash from his opponent and readied himself to parry the blow, but it didn't come. One of the gladiators he had thought dead grabbed his ankle and tugged at him with a fierce grip, causing him to lose his balance and sway - Gaius saw and hacked down swiftly.  
There was a sharp searing pain as skin split underneath the assault, and Lodovicus staggered, now stumbling properly. He made sure as he fell to finish off the wounded man behind him before his vision went black.

Lodovicus awoke to the strange sensation of tugging. Someone was tugging at his skull, painfully so, he could barely open his eyes; there was another reason however: they felt glued shut. With a groan, Vicus lifted a hand which was quickly swatted away by another man's.  
"Let me work, damnit!"  
A voice he didn't recognize, more pulsing pain. When he managed to open his eyes, the gladiator saw red.  
"What's happening?" he managed to slur. Every movement caused more ache, so he resigned to stay as still as possible. The tugging stopped, and Lodovicus realized, finally, what had happened. A head wound, probably slicing his scalp, but instead of his demise - which in the arena was sure to follow - he was being patched up. A burning paste was smeared along his skull and he hissed, tears stinging in his eyes. Then he heard the tearing of fabric and soon the man, under curses, wrapped a tight bandage around his head.  
"Good as new. This must be washed and redone every day so it can heal quick. I assume this young man is expected back on his feet soon."  
"He is."  
A female voice, one he knew. Maxima, the emperor's wife. Lodovicus turned his head to see and indeed there she sat, a look of slight concern on her features. Rictus was not accompanying her.  
"There he is. Brave boy."  
She went over to him and kissed his forehead. "Lodovicus doesn't die in the arena unless his excellence demands it. As it happens, his excellence would rather he stay alive and healthy for his entertainment."  
"Thank you," the gladiator whispered. With the doctor's help he sat up and was handed a cup of wine. The first sip caused nausea to well up in him, but he dutifully swallowed and afterwards felt better. Vicus gulped down the rest and sighed.  
"When can I fight again?" he asked, his lips leaden.  
"After a good rest and a week of abstaining from physical exertion."  
"Seven days."  
"The wound should be healed by then. A good battle scar, if I may say so."  
"Mhmm."  
"In the meantime, you will enthrall us with stories of previous conquests and fights." That was Maxima again, patting his massive shoulder with warm fingers. And there were kisses, suddenly, kisses on his heavy hands, on his almost numb fingertips. Kisses of care. She held his hands in her small ones, stroking her thumbs across his bruised knuckles.  
Her voice always seemed sultry though she spoke with clear, earnest eyes.  
"We'll make sure you're ready again soon, big warrior."  
"Thank you, my lady."

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
